Little Moments
by Sleepyreader13
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots based off the show, or what I think might have happened afterwards. Rated because I'm paranoid. DxS Maybe some TxV later, might be some other's.
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Okay, I saw a bunch of these of these the other day while reading, and I thought, what a good thing to do with all those writer's block one-shots that are collecting dust in my computer! So, I hope you enjoy!

This is during PP, right when the Fenton Jet comes flying from the portal.

I actually quoted most of the dialogue, so I don't own that either.

Disclaimer- If I owned it, it would still be on the air. Trust me.

* * *

><p>" He's coming back!" and the jet came flying back. I smiled and cheered with the rest of them, my euphoria at the world being saved overshadowed my long clung-to grudge agianst the ghost child.<p>

But, then the world flipped on its axis, and I watched, horrified, as the jet sailed over our heads and crash landed into a nearby mountain. It was like seeing everything you had worked for in life being recognized, and then having it ripped away from you. It was numbing, to have everything going so perfectly only to have it turn a one-eighty and grab the rug from beneath your feet. He had been our last chance, and not even his ghost powers could save him from a crash like that.

" _Danny_," I heard it over everything else in the room, Jazz, her voice coming out shocked.

_Why in the world would she mourn a ghost? And did it have to be _him_? _It was an irrational thought, yes, but I couldn't help but to let it come, because the way it sounded, normal, kept me from breaking down.

And not a second later, Sam caming running, pressing herself to the window.

" No. No. He- he can't be." In all the many years I had known Samantha Manson I had never heard such a weak, _vulnerable,_ sound come from her. But, now she sounded on the verge of tears. The same irrational thought coursed through my head.

" It's coming!"

That's when everything kind of fell into place. It was the end, and the only thought in my head was, _I need to be with my family._

And my family was there, I wrapped them in a hug, wishing we could stay like this a bit longer.

" Listen, I just want you all to know that," I paused, feeling the tears coming, " I love you, and I am so _proud _of each and everyone of you for trying your best." I felt Jazz put a hand on mine.

" We love you too, dad." she said, sad and strangled.

" At least we're all together." Maddie said softly, but I felt my heart drop to the floor, because there was one person who wasn't part of this hug. That's when I heard Jazz sniff and I looked down.

" I- oh Mom, there's something you need to know." she cried and I had to stop myself from panicking. The feeling only got worse when Maddie walked out from under me, speeding toward where Danny was supposed to be.

She took one look, an angry look came over her face. I almost questioned her sanity when she reached up of tugged on his hair, but the words dies when every strand of jet black hair came off in a fluid movement as the wig fell. She gasped, jumping back, the look returning.

" A robot? Where's Danny?" she sounded angry, but I could hear the panic swelling in her like it was in me. She turned back to us. " Jazzmine, where's your brother?" she screamed.

But I watched, as astonished as Maddie, as Jazz blinked away tears and looked out the window at the still smoking remains of the mountain. She sucked in a paniced breath.

" Jack!" she never looked away from the smoke curling from the crash. " _Where's Danny?" _

I didn't have an answer.

" Look!" It was Sam. " The portal!"

I raced over to the other window, the one with a full view of the swirling green vortex portal. I sucked in an amazed breath, a horde, more ghosts than I had ever seen in my entire life, were flying at rapid speeds toward the tower. All of them led by a single figure in black abd white. I let out a strangled cheer, letting my relief of my family's lives, and my own, wash over me.

I ran to my station, typing in all the right codes. And then I watched.

The ghosts clung to the tower, throwing their energy into the metal, and then a voice came over the loud speaker, strained, like they were throwing everything they had into that pole.

_" Tucker- How-Much- Longer?" _the voice was the Ghost Boy's, but it held something else. Something incredibly familiar. I had only heard that voice one time, it wasn't even too long ago. And it was Danny, our Danny, running in after curfew and panting " Not- my- fault." before passing out on the couch.* That's when I remembered, Jazz, something we needed to hear.

" Now!" Tucker shouted into the head set, and the world disappeared into a hazy, faded copy of what it had been.

After a moment, the voice came again, that same strained, tired tone.

" Where's the asteroid?"

And then it hit us. An odd feeling of numbness was all the million ton rock did to us, and it passed harmlessly through our world. The ground at my feet was solid again.

I turned to Maddie, and hugged her, smiling at our success. I looked over, and Sam and Jazz were locked in a similar embrace, and Tucker smiled and let out a sigh of massive relief.

I frowned though, and headed over to Jazz, pulling Maddie with me. She pulled away from Sam and faced me pointing out the window and grinning.

" I hope you're proud of your son." she said simply, and the last puzzle peice fell into place. I felt my jaw drop, but it was from relief, because I finally knew, I knew what was so important that I was _just missing. _And I let a proud grin tug at my lips as Jazz sprinted for the stairs with Sam and Tucker. I was proud, because my son, he was a hero.

And I was happy, happy for my son, happy for the world. But's that's when Maddie put the puzzle pieces together, and I was barely able to catch her as she fainted. I smiled as I shook her awake.

* * *

><p>AN: The updates for these are going to be kinda slow, but it should be around every two weeks if not shorter, sorry!

Reviews are better than a good nap.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, here's the second chapter! I hope you like it!

It's kinda short, but I hope it'll do.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Still don't own it...<p>

* * *

><p>Jazz's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I ran from the room, only yards behind Sam, and the words I let slip echoed in my mind.<p>

_I hope you're proud of your son._

I hoped those words, words I had let slip on a seconds decision, would let that last puzzle piece fall into place. I hoped beyond hope they would understand, and beyond that, that they would accept him. I pushed the fear that came with the picture of Danny, only half way Fenton, falling to the ground as a volley of ecto-blasts were sent his way, aimed by his own parents. They would understand, they were his parents for goodness sake! Yeah, they might not be the brightest or most attentive, but they would understand. I was sure of it. I smiled as I hit the bottom step and flung myself out into the snow covered land.

I watched as Sam hit him, wrapping her legs and arms around him like he was attaching her to life. I ran forward, stretching out my arms and enveloping them in a hug that I was sure didn't express half the happiness I was feeling.

I had thought he was dead, my little brother, and my heart had stopped for a dreadful, cold moment. I had felt the despair wash over me, and then I realized we were all going to follow him, and the despair worsened. Then Sam saved the day, pointing us in the right direction. She was the only one to see the hero emerge from the portal, and she had told us all we had hope after all, and it had taken the despair away, seeing the figure in the air leading a massive army of the dead. I had smiled, thinking to myself that maybe miracles do happen, and we were part of one.

I felt another set of arms slam into me, and even with Danny's ghost strength, we went tumbling. I waited for the weight I knew was Tucker to roll away to untangle myself and sit up. I watched as Sam clung to him for a second before letting go, sliding to the icy ground and sitting up. I looked around at the three teens, no, heros beside me, and smiled.

" Good job, little brother." I said, letting the pride slip into my voice.

I smiled, and realized not for the first time, that I didn't want normal anymore, I wanted this. I wanted to be a proud member of the ghost hunters of Amity Park, I wanted to smile when I claimed Mom and Dad as my family, and I wanted to practice my fighting abilities just for kicks, not because of anything else. I looked around, and found that I was proud to be were I was, on the icy floor, part of Team Phantom, just finishing saving the world.

I got up and smiled as I watched the exchange between Skulker and Danny, I smiled as the ghosts flew away. I smiled through all of this, but I let it slip when Dad came up behind us.

_ " _Good going, _Danny."_ he said, and I felt the fear creep back in. " Or should I say, _Danny!" _

I felt the panic retreat, and I smiled again.

* * *

><p>AN: So, do you like it?

I'm not to proud of this one, but you tell me, is it good?


	3. Echoes Off the Ice

A/N- Chapter 3! I hope you like it!

This is kinda different than the other ones, I made this one up. This is Tucker and Valerie, something I haven't written before, so bare with me!

Disclaimer- Still don't own it!

* * *

><p>Tucker's POV<p>

The rings of white light forming and splitting over my best friend didn't bother me, the crowd around him, as unstable as a weather vane in a tornado, staring as he let it all go, did. I felt as if I was watching him lay down his final defense in front of the most blood thirsty of enemies, and in a way, he was. These were the people who could harm him the most, and they were watching him revert back to the normal nerd he was known to be. They watched him change from a ghost to a boy, a nerd, a son, and a best friend. I watched as the rings of light flashed over his head and his silvery hair turned back to jet black and he opened his eyes to reveal the once green eyes to be Danny Fenton's teal, a form as familiar as the back of my hand.

The gasps of people in shock echoed off the building, off the tower, off every surface it reached. They all were confused, some unbelieving, some shocked, but one was hurt. Betrayal laced through the sound as it too sounded through the air. I turned to find the person who took it that personally. I found a face, as hurt as the sound they made.

" But, how? It, no, it can't, _no_," Valerie whispered, voice as hurt, as shocked and betrayed as her face.

She stood not five foot from me, close enough to where I could walk over and touch her, but I didn't. I stayed put as her words echoed through my mind, even as the cheers from the crowd echoed off of the snow covered land. I looked at her closely, and even though she hadn't gotten more than eight hours of sleep in the past few days, she was as pretty as she always had been. But, her eyes were pained, and she was frowning, a look of sadness and pain and utter betrayal sat itself in her, and her beauty was distorted by it. I wanted to take that pain away.

She looked at Danny strangely, like she had been looking at him for years, but had never _seen, _and it was the truth. She had never seen the hero in my best friend. The sadness on her face never left as she looked at him, and at that moment, his eyes met hers.

I could tell the moment their glances met, and I couldn't help but to look at his face. The look on her face had been grief, and blazing anger, but when she looked at him, the anger melted, leaving just a sadness. He looked at her in uncertainty, watching carefully for a reaction, but none came. Her eyes were pleading, asking and begging for explanations, and his were giving, forgiving for things he didn't need to be forgiven for, and telling all that a look can. The fear that I thought would be there, while staring her down after reverting to human form, while he knew she could get him, wasn't there, and I thought about reminding him who he was staring at. But, I think he already knew, and didn't care.

I watched as she shook her head, eyes never leaving his, and her expression changed again. From a mix of everything came resignation, and I could only think of one reason she would feel that way.

She knew, knew that she had made it impossible for him to tell her, in fear that she would hunt him, hate him. I couldn't blame Danny either, she hadn't given him a chance, and for that I didn't blame him. She smiled at him, a forced smile, but a smile all the same, nice to see in her face. She didn't look away as Sam came and walked off with Danny and his parents, as they disappeared in the crowd. She watched as hide among the mass of people, and her thoughts raced across her face more clearly than the air around us.

This had been the final nail in the coffin of her and any chance of Danny, and even if she didn't still like him, it hurt her. And, she knew it was partly her fault. The pain on her face made me think of ways to take it away. It might have been the last nail for her and Danny, but I was open, and all I wanted to do was take her hurt away.

The thought made me smile. I made my way over to her, standing in front of her, not talking for what seemed like hours, before finally speaking.

" Hey Val," that echoed off the snowy surroundings too, and I smiled again, watching as she smiled back.

* * *

><p>Didja like it? Hate it? Gonna tell me in a review?<p> 


	4. An Unexpected Shock

A/N: I am really sorry about not having this up in forever! I really don't have any excuses other than writer's block, but even if I did you probably don't want to hear them, so on with the story!

This is where Vlad, being the Fruitloop that he is, reveals himself. (Sorry for all you Vlad fans out there! I happen to be one myself, but he really is a Fruitloop.)

* * *

><p>Disclaimer- Nope. I have never owned it. Heck I don't even own this scene, just the emotions running though Maddie's head.<p>

* * *

><p>Maddie<p>

* * *

><p>Beside me, Jack fidgeted. I shifted, glancing nervously between my husband and Vlad.<p>

He stood behind the podium, flanked by the newest of Amity's ghost hunters. Master's Blasters, a group that almost made me _miss _Phantom, almost. But this wasn't about the over-assured hunters, this was about the Earth. As much masked hate I held for the man, I hoped he had a plan.

He seemed confident as he started. " Citizens of the Earth."

He raised his hands as I raised my eyebrows.

"I have news that will impact the entire world. Though every attempt at destroying the Disasteriod has failed, I come to you today offering an alternative solution." he said, and for a moment I let myself hope.

"One I think you will find most," I couldn't believe my eyes as he jumped onto the podium, never halting in his speech. "Surprising!"

He jumped then, off the surface, straight forward. I took an involuntary step forward, but he never hit the ground. He flew, _flew,_ straight forward and up, twisting in the air. I gasped with the rest of the crowd, stepping back into Jack. Vlad floated there, smiling maliciously at the crowd, as if he had everyone under his thumb. I felt bile rise in my throat, as the only explanations I could think of rose in my thoughts. Overshadowing, being the only one that fit, would have shown in his eyes, but his eyes were their normal steely grey.

And, then the unthinkable happened. Black rings of light formed, illuminating his midsection in an odd glow, and split into two, each one starting to make its way respectively to the top or bottom of his body. The evil smile never wavered as the rings quickly transformed the man I thought I knew into a being I had only seen maybe twice. His ironed suit turned into a white uniform, a black cape billowed from his back, but his face was the worst. His normally tanned skin turned sickly blue, his normally silver hair went from his styled ponytail into two curved, styled black spikes, and his _eyes, _his eyes turned from the normal silver to a blood red. The man I thought I knew had changed into a being I had only seen doing evil, he wasn't Vlad anymore.

The being, I refused to think of this creatureas Vlad, let out a laugh, one I had only heard in those Super Villain movies. People around me gasped and pointed, and I couldn't blame them; they had just found out that their mayor was an evil doer. But they didn't feel it like I did, he had been someone I had _trusted, _I hadn't liked him, my disdain for the man was obvious, but I had trusted him for Jack's sake. And he had lied to the world, and more importantly, Jack.

One look at my husband's shocked, hurt face made every ounce of hatred I felt for Vladimir multiply by the hundreds. He was supposed to be Jack's best friend, Jack had trusted him with his life, and this is how he was repaid. I felt my teeth grit together.

For a moment, the hurt melted off of his face as he said. "I did not see that coming."

The only satisfaction I got from the whole scene was when Master's Blaster cocked their guns and aimed them at their employer, but it didn't last long. He split himself into three, duplicating his body perfectly, and shot an ectoblast from each clone, all finding their targets and sending the hunters back in a heap into City Hall.

He flew to face the crowd again. "Yes, while I used my human half to walk among you its obvious I am a far superior creature.

A news reporter's voice rang out, shrill in its question. "Who are you?"

"Though the world has come to know me as Vlad Masters, billionaire mayor of Amity Park, I prefer you call me by my chosen, slightly more evil name. Vlad Plasmius. "

I gasped, all of this finally falling into place. I backed up as realization hit, retracting back into the welcome familiarity of my husband. " Vlad's a _ghost?"_

"I have a proposition to make." he said, but I wasn't listening to him. This couldn't be good, and I knew I wouldn't like it.

Yes, compared to all this, I did miss the normality of Phantom.

* * *

><p>I feel like this is OOC, but you decide.<p>

Happy New Year!


End file.
